Please Don't Betray Me Prussia
by hellfox6
Summary: my friend HetalianLover wrote a story called please dont leave me austria a story of love gone wrong between prussia and austria but from just prussia's point of view so i write this story from austria's point of view please read and review both to find out the whole story. rated M
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

Gilbert Weillschmidt that name alone makes my heart beat. My parents had no other children and so they no care in the world but to send me away to that privet school. Granted I excelled at that sort of thing but what good was going to school if you have no one to share your talents with? Everyone envied me for being a single child and for being intelligent well everyone but him. He was the only one who had it worse then me. I saw how every one treated him even though he was the older sibling he was treated as second best to his little brother even by his parents. I finally got the courage to talk to him one day in history seeing how he sat next to me. He had such lovely crimson eyes and snow white hair just his looks alone made be blush. I quickly calmed my self and spoke up to him. "Hello there. I see you must be new. Just do what I do, and you should be fine. My name is Roderich Edelstein." I said smiling holding out my hand in greeting. He looked confused for a moment with a cute look on his face looking around to see if I was speaking to some one else. I laughed lightly "I was speaking to you" I said sweetly. His face soon became as red as his eyes I couldn't help but smirk. I enjoyed the feeling of having someone close to my heart to want that person more then anything in the world. So why because of one drunken misunderstanding did that world come crashing down on me?

Please review and read both stories to get both sides of the story ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

The dream started like it always did and I always watched even if it hurt me to watch. Gilbert was between my legs thrusting hard and fast making me moan my back arching in pleasure. "G-Gil don't stop…" I gasped clinging tightly to him. Even though the dream was dark I could tell it was him just by his touch. Yet it quickly turned violent almost drunken and rough. "Gilbert stop please that h-hurts!" I manage to say pained as he grabbed my hips hard. The moonlight suddenly grew to show that bastered Denmark a drunken lustful haze over his eyes. I struggled trying to get out of his grip, when Prussia the only one I could ever love stood there a look of unimaginable hurt on his face. "I see you both betrayed me…" he said so quietly I could barely hear him. "T-this isn't what it looks like gilbert please believe me...!" I said trying to shove that drunken bastered off of me. I saw a weapon in Prussia's hand I couldn't tell if gun or blade but it was metal and it shined as he began to bleed before me, tears rolling down his face a crooked smile curling on his lips. "Gilbert please hear me-…" "Don't you get it I never loved you I was playing with you I loved Denmark but now that he's betrayed me I see no point in living" he said before falling over dead.

I woke up gasping trying to scream but the noise refused to exit my throat, I was covered in cold sweat. A sudden fait scream signaled Prussia's nightmare ending and his wakening. I quickly got up and went to his room seeing how they had dated now for 11 months they moved in with each other but we both agreed it was a little awkward to sleep in the same room so we slept a little ways away. I pushed the door open lightly and saw him curled up in a sobbing ball. "Was it another nightmare?" I asked kindly he looked at me like he might shatter like glass his kind red eyes were littered with tears. He nodded slowly he appeared like a small child. I walked up to him and held him close to me rubbing his back slowly and pat his head acting almost like a protective mother to him. "Its all right love I'm here you don't need to cry," I cooed lightly. He calmed and smiled up at me sniffling. He kept snuggling in to me looking for comfort I smiled I always thought this was cute when he wanted me like this, then I remembered a call I had gotten a few hours before from my British friend Arthur. "Rest now love I promised Arthur I'd go drinking with him" I said he nodded slowly and wiggled back under the covers I kissed his forehead lightly before leaving him in his room.

I finally made it to the bar and that British bastered was already drunk I figured I might join him at least to forget my nightmare. 3 HOURS LATER. Arthur had to be removed from the bar due to that fact he removed all of his clothes and put on his waiters outfit, with nothing underneath dancing on the other people eventually France and America dragged him out. I sighed all alone again and legally couldn't drive I was mostly drunk off my ass. A sudden tap on my shoulder startled me I turned to find Germany who was only slightly drunk. "Hey –hic- Ludwig" I said in my drunken state my voice slurred and slow. "Oh guten tag Austria" he greeted sitting next to me a beer in his hand. "Ludwig…could you take me home?" I asked looking at him pleadingly. "Da sure thing" he said kindly like the sober version of himself but I knew better when he drinks he gets abusive and cruel. He pulled me to his car and threw me in to the passenger seat rather carelessly and sped off for my home, every once in awhile his hand would wander to my thigh and when I tried to swat him away he would crush my hand and grip harder. All I could do was endure it at least till I got home.

We finally pulled up the drive I sighed with relief I was home. Just as I was getting out of the car Germany grabbed my hand roughly. "I want payment for the ride" he said coldly his grip tightening as I struggled. "Wh-what do you want?" I asked scared seeing how he was acting I already knew the horrible answer to my question. "I want you here and now I wish you to take me in your mouth" he said darkly confirming my thoughts. I went to go back in the car but he stopped me "in your house what kind of a rude host keeps a guest out?" he said. I sighed sadly I knew I couldn't negotiate with him in this state he wouldn't listen. I led him inside he whispered in my ear how he wanted me to talk to him like a lover would or he wouldn't agree to it and he would think of something worse. I nodded slowly trying to get to one of the rooms away from Prussia's room without letting him know he was there. He saw me trying to move away and pulled me close. "I think right here is fine," he laughed angrily I sighed praying that my beloved was asleep. He stripped both of us down to almost nothing and told me what to say. I steeled my nerves as I sat on my knees and spoke "I love you Ludwig…" I said hating myself. Then I faintly heard it the voice of my lover but I couldn't make out the words nor did I wish to turn to see his face. "I hate you!" I heard him scream behind me my head whipped around tord the sound of his broken voice. He had tears in his eyes. "G-gilbert its not w-what it l-l-l-looks like…" I said shaking scared. His hand suddenly struck my face right in the jaw. "I hate you Roderich never speak to me again!" he screamed running off I tried to follow but fell flat on my face. "Please Gilbert I love you… I love you so much…" I said as bitter tears streamed down my face. The years to follow would be the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

Several years later and its still the same only I just got over a divorce. I disliked the woman I was married to but I couldn't get over the fact that everyone kept leaving me when I just wanted to keep someone close. Of coarse though I shoved the only one away. "Mister Austria?" the young Italian that lived with him said wondering if he was in one of his moods. "Yes Italia come in come in what do you need?" he asked he kind of had a soft spot for children even though this one was no longer a child he still loved him. "Is it ok if me and Germany stay here? Romano and Antonio are back at my house and wanted us to leave," he said much like a child. He sighed he didn't want Germany here again he still hadn't healed from his last visit last month when he hit him with Hungary's frying pan. "I guess if you have nowhere else to go…" he sighed going over to his piano. "Hey mister Austria could I play on the piano?" Italy asked becoming slightly annoying to Austria. He sighed "No go move your things in to one of the guest rooms now" he ordered to the small weak male. "Okey dokey mister Austria" he said skipping away out of the room. He sighed '_that piano is the only thing he gave me'_ he thought bitterly remembering the gift.

"_Hey little master!" Gilbert called eagerly waving to his lover a crazy smile plastered on to his face. Austria never really liking the nickname he had given him just looked up bored. "What dear? What do you need?" he asked looking up from his book. "I got you I gift its something you'll love a lot," he said smiling as he blindfolded the other. He was pulled to another room and the black silk that covered his eyes was removed to revile a black grand piano. He gasped it was the one he wanted for the longest time but could never afford due to his lack of money. "I saw you looking at it and I know how you love those old piano pieces so I got you this" the Prussian said blushing his eyes never meeting the others. Austria sighed and grabbed his face and kissed him, their bodies intertwining bound by passion. Gilbert quickly pulled away and smiled sweetly. _"Happy birthday Roderich."

He hadn't realized it but he had begun to play a mix of Moonlight Sonata and Lacrymosa. He also didn't notice his previous lover outside in the snow listening to him playing. "Hey mister Austria!" Italy's annoying singsong voice appeared out of nowhere interrupting the tune. The man's fingers froze just at the keys he was about to hit and slammed down hard, creating the sound of a monster. A dark aura erupted from Austria. "YES WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he asked angry that his music was interrupted. The Italian cowered before him he sighed he didn't mean to scare the poor kid he was just mad that's all. "I ju-just wanted to ask you if I could cook…?" he said quietly fear and tears crossing his face. "Yes go cook" Austria said before Italy ran out of the room crying. He sighed '_mien gott why do I push them all away?' _he thought shuttering holding himself as he sat down in his favorite chair.

Suddenly Germany came in that pissed to hell look on his face. "What did you do to him?!" he yelled pulling him up by the front of his shirt. "He interrupted me I simply became mad now put me down…" he said with no emotion in his voice or on his face. "You had no right to make him cry!" he yelled dropping the composer on his ass. That did it he was sick and tired of Germany pushing him around and not remembering what he did to his relationship. He quickly struck the German across the face pushing him out of the room with such force the commander fell flat on his ass. "Both of you stay out of my sanctuary" he said coldly before slamming the door. He stumbled toward his piano and collapsed on top of the keys crying, his broken heart beating painfully. '_I want him back please give me my beloved back only him I want only him'_ he thought sobbing more. He pulled his glasses off looking at them bitterly they were also a gift from Prussia when they were children.

"_Hey Austria you turd why you crying you seem more lost then ever!" the small red eyed child said looking at the even smaller brunet. The other boy didn't answer him. "Come on talk to me" he said sitting down next to the child. "I-I cant see very well anymore…" he side wiping his tears away not looking at the young warrior. "Hey come on now I know just the thing to help you little prince" Prussia said pulling him along by the hand Austria felt a blush rise to his face. After some time they came across a black smith Prussia paid the man and came back with the gift. "Here Austria try these on" he said holding out a pair of silver glasses. He slipped them on and his vision cleared. "I-I can see" he stuttered lightly. Prussia laughed "Of coarse it did I am awesome now kneel down and cry, sing praises of your new leader Prussia" he demanded. He shrugged and kissed him on the cheek causing the young warrior to blush. "Thank you Prussia for helping me" he said weakly before running off leaving behind a blushing and confused Prussian._

He smiled weakly in his sleep remembering how he found out he was his childhood friend yet he had no memory of him. He really missed those long lost days.


End file.
